Talk:Shulk vs Sora/@comment-3463132-20150722050644/@comment-7424710-20150829234131
Element? No visions? WHAT? ALSO SOME SPOILERS INCOMING What's better than tanking hits and taking damage during it? Being able to dodge them and also tanking those same hits with less damage or no damage at all. Shield tanks away Talent Arts (basically signature moves), Armour reduces damage he is unable to avoid, and speed is Shulk's prioritized (or at least for me) and most valuable art in the fight when looking at Sora's speed, agility, and ability to react to attacks. Better to not take it than take it at all is what I say because you're still taking damage despite tanking the hits. Teleporting? u wot? I agree on speed and reaction times, but you're missing his incredible air game that easily trumps Shulk if he even has one. Let's talk about speed again. Monado Speed not only makes Shulk physically faster, but also a greater reflex hold. Sharla was able to dodge an underground attack with the speed art placed onto her without the warning of Shulk, of which can also be applied to Shulk himself. Does he need speed to have good reflexes? No. In the first confrontation with Xord, he was able to dodge his fast hammer attacks without the speed art being activated, as for the lack of the blue aura in the cutscene. Still, Sora's reflexes are still triumphant anyways, but I'm saying Shulk is able to keep up. Spells? Monado Speed comes back. Unavoidable attacks? You're talking about Ether attacks, which although it may look like it is NOT magic. In the same cutscene where Shulk gets Monado Speed, he can dodge fire attacks from the large mechon that held Juju. The same can be assumed for Blizzaga and Thundaga. Also shame on you for not mentioning Curaga and Aeroaga along with the Buster Bands. Shulk's Light Heal may recover less, but Shulk only has to wait, while Sora has to whack his enemies for more MP to use it again. Aeroga halves statuses' effects, for he can not rid of them. Monado Eater inflicts bleed and also removes buffs, which is a bad time for Sora. Buster Bands increase Sora's defense, which again is a buff that can be removed by Eater. Valor iirc was Sora's strong point and changes his outfit or something, right? Never played KH, but I research hard. Although Sora is able to do it without help, he rarely even does it in the first place. You're right, Sora is simply naive and not dumb. But still, his fighting style is simplistic due to a lack of proper training. He also acts before he thinks. I guess it works for him even if you stab yourself willingly. Finally, a bit for myself. Shulk can use Monado I. It says it can't cut people, but only people from the Bionis, which I am 99.99% sure Sora is not from. Besides, the Monado I is capable of doing some huge damage. The Monado Wound is a deep hole in Sword Valley, which was caused by you guessed it, the Monado when it had it's restrictions. The Kingdom Key or the Ultima Weapon if we included it is not capable of doing such destruction in a single blow as far as I can see from sources. That's not to say Sora can't so anything. Sora is quick and nimble, making him able to easily dodge Shulk's attacks. Sora has quick combos, especially in the air, which can hurt Shulk badly unless he can dodge by moving away or just using his speed when the art is activated. Magic can be dodged, but Sora can use the Keyblade as a projectile. Shulk can still deflect it like how he can deflect Metal Face's claw attack with the Monado (it was not activated) depsite being pushed back in the end. Finally, Shulk does not have to counterattack when he sees a vision nor does he never have enough time to react to visions. When seeing a vision, Shulk can use his arts to react to tank or dodge attacks. The final skill in Shulk's fifth skill tree branch allows him to use his arts instantly when seeing a vision, and the final skill in his fourth skill tree branch gives him an extra four seconds to react. So no seconds before? Four seconds now! tl;dr Shulk can dodge Soras attacks. Shulk can keep up with speed and reflexes/Ground Game dominant, while Sora is Air Game dominant. Shulk can use Monado I and can always react to a vision no matter how close it is. Can I go home now?